In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a storage bag that is capable of manufacture in various versions including a version which may be used as a tackle box bag as well as a version that may be used as an insulated container or bag.
Outdoorsmen, hikers, campers, fisherman and the like require a variety of paraphernalia and materials that will enable them to enjoy their particular hobby, craft, trade, or the like. Fishermen, for example, require a variety of tackle items. Typically fishermen prefer to store such materials in protective plastic containers or boxes.
Additionally outdoorsmen often need insulated bags for storage of food, provisions, and the like. Fishermen may need such a bag to carry their catch or store their catch in combination with ice, dry ice, or cooling packs.
Preferably such storage bags have a generally rectangular parallelepiped shape so that they will easily accommodate other types of storage containers and so that they may be easily transported as well as stored. Further, it is desirable to have such storage bags made from materials that may be easily compressed or folded so that when not in use, they will take up a minimum of space and additionally will take up a minimum of space when being offered for sale, shipment, or otherwise not in use. Thus, there has developed a need for an improved type of storage bag which may be adapted for multiple uses depending upon features incorporated in or with the bag.
Briefly the present invention comprises a rectangular parallelpiped, storage bag which in a first embodiment includes a back panel, a bottom panel, and a front panel joined by side panels made of mesh and incorporating elastic connecting straps or members. The elastic straps help retain the contents of the bag to be maintained or bound within the bag. An optional, central mesh panel may be provided in the bag so that plastic tackle boxes or containers may be easily positioned in and carried in the bag. One important feature of the bag is inclusion of top flaps that fold one over the other to protect the contents of the bag. Handles are provided attached at the juncture of the top panels with the front and back panels, respectively. In this manner, the contents of the bag may be more easily retained therein.
A second embodiment of the invention includes various panels forming the parallelepiped bag made from insulating material. All of the bag panels are flexible. With the insulating panel embodiment, the back side and front side top flaps are connected by a web that folds over the contents of the bag to prevent access into the bag from the opposite ends of the bag and further providing improved insulating characteristics for the bag when the top flaps are folded one over the other.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide an improved rectangular parallelepiped, storage bag which may be adapted for a multiple number of purposes and which provides maximum storage capacity.
A further object of the invention is to provide a storage bag that may be adapted to easily carry rigid plastic tackle boxes, the storage bag thus being generally modular in size so as to receive and retain such storage boxes.
A further object of the invention is to provide a storage bag that in one embodiment includes elastic members incorporated in end panels to facilitate retention of items within the bag.
Another object of the invention is to provide a storage bag wherein the end panels include web extensions connecting overlapping top flaps to facilitate retention of the flaps of the bag when the contents are in the closed position as well as to provide additional insulating benefit.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a design for a rectangular parallelepiped, storage bag that is easily carried by means of handles attached to front and back panels of the bag, which is flexible, which will carry multiple items and which is economical, generally easy to manufacture, attractive, and lightweight.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be set forth in a detailed description that follows.